


the rules of a wedding

by theultimateburrito



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/pseuds/theultimateburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before their wedding, ahiru and rue want to see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rules of a wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/gifts).



> based off of a headcanon skype session about an ahirue wedding!

"Alright, we should turn around on 3," Ahiru said, her back pressed against Rue’s. Her voice was high and fluctuated with the beating of her heart.

"Alright," Rue replied, a tiny laugh on her lips.

"Okay…" She drew in a deep breath before firing off in rapid succession "1-2-3!"

"Hey!" Rue began, playfully offended that her fiance had cheated her out of a mutual peek. "That’s cheating…"

Her voice trailed off when she saw Ahiru standing there. Her hair, braided and soft against the sunlight, was adorned with flowers that flowed seamlessly into the lace patterns of her veil. It tapered off at her waist, from which bloomed puff after puff of pure white tulle— just as Ahiru had always talked about. As her gaze drifted back upward, she noticed the girl’s freckled shoulders shaking. Ahiru’s eyes glistened with tears that fell rapidly down her reddened face. Her hands were pressed together against her lips, which trembled gently. Words didn’t come immediately, as Rue’s thoughts were only on how beautiful she was— teary mess and all.

"Rue…" Ahiru whimpered out, her hands moving to extend toward the other. "You look so beautiful— I’m sorry I’m crying, I’m crying."

"I hadn’t noticed."

Ahiru puffed her teary cheeks as she took her fiance’s hand in her own. Her pudgy fingers drew softly over the lace gloves that Rue wore, which was an interesting sensation for both of them. “You look so lady-like… but that’s nothing unusual.”

"Oh stop," she replied with a smile. After taking another breath she spoke again. "You look lovelier than I pictured."

"You pictured it?"

"After months of planning this ostentatious event where I marry the love of my life, I think she graced through my head once or twice."

Quietly— almost too quietly to be the girl she knew— Ahiru pressed her head softly in the crook of Rue’s neck. “Love of your life, huh?”

"Mm-hmm."

She hummed in response before pecking a small kiss against the other’s neck, “I can’t kiss you on the mouth yet. It’s the rules.”

"Where were these rules of yours before?"

There was a short pause, followed by a quick yet full kiss against Rue’s lips. Once she pulled away, her face remained in front of Rue’s for a moment. “Sshhh,” she whispered before slowly dissolving into a fit of laughter. It didn’t take long for Rue to follow.


End file.
